wordplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
This is a list of pangrams, which are words or sentences using every letter of the alphabet at least once. Perfect pangrams in English (26 letters) Without abbreviations, acronyms, contractions, initialisms, isolated letters, proper nouns, Roman numerals * Cwm fjord veg balks nth pyx quiz. (Relaxing in basins at the end of inlets terminates the endless tests from the box.) * Cwm fjord bank glyphs vext quiz. (Carved symbols in a mountain hollow on the bank of an inlet irritated an eccentric person.) * Jink cwm, zag veldt, fob qursh pyx. (Cross valley and plain to steal coins from Saudi mint. – created by Stephen Wagner) * Junky qoph-flags vext crwd zimb. (An Abyssinian fly playing a Celtic violin was annoyed by trashy flags on which were the Hebrew letter qoph.) * Squdgy fez, blank jimp crwth vox! (A short brimless felt hat barely blocks out the sound of a Celtic violin. – created by Claude Shannon) * Veldt jynx grimps waqf zho buck (A grass-plains wryneck climbs upon a male yak-cattle hybrid that was donated under Islamic law.) * Bortz waqf glyphs vex muck djin. (Signage indicating endowments for industrial diamonds annoy filth-spreading genies. – created by Ed Spargo) * Cwm fjord gyps vex qin klutz, bah! (Valley inlet cheats annoy clumsy zither player, exclaimed with disgust. – suggested by Evan MacDonald) * Qoph frags by cwm vex djin klutz. (Hebrew letter fragments near the valley bother clumsy genie. – suggested by Evan MacDonald) With abbreviations, acronyms, initialisms or proper nouns, all restricted to dictionary words * Jumbling vext frowzy hacks PDQ. (Being bounced around quickly annoyed the disheveled taxi drivers. – all words in high school dictionary) * PR flacks quiz gym: TV DJ box when? (Public relations agent asks sports room, when do television disc jockeys fight?) * Zing, dwarf jocks vex lymph, Qutb. (Making a high-pitched sound, short athletes annoy their white blood plasma and an Islamic saint. – created by Peter M. Lella) * Zing, vext cwm fly jabs Kurd qoph. (Making a high-pitched sound, annoyed mountain basin insect sticks Hebrew letter.) * Kat veld zubr gif cwm jynx qophs. (European bison of a shrubby African plain make digital image files of Semitic letters from valley wrynecks. – discovered by Da-Shih Hu) * Qin bash, cwm fjord gyp vex klutz. (Chinese festival and valley inlet cheat annoy clumsy person. – suggested by Evan MacDonald) * Fab ditz Guv Qoph jerks cwm lynx. (Fabulous but forgetful governor named after a Hebrew letter pulls a valley wildcat. – suggested by Evan MacDonald) With abbreviations, acronyms, contractions, initialisms, isolated letters, proper nouns, Roman Numerals and not restricted to Dictionary Words *A zenith of Xvurj’s cwm KL Gybdq *Zombies play crwth, quj FDG xvnk * Blowzy night-frumps vex'd Jack Q. * Dwarf mobs quiz lynx.jpg, kvetch! (Crowd of midgets question picture of wildcat, then complain.) * Frowzy things plumb vex'd Jack Q. * G.B. fjords vex quick waltz nymph. * Glum Schwartzkopf vex'd by NJ IQ. * Gym DJ Beck vows phiz tranq flux. (Beck, the gymnasium DJ, promises a change in facial tranquilizers.) * Jerk gawps foxy Qum Blvd. chintz. * JFK got my VHS, PC and XLR web quiz. * Jocks find quartz glyph, vex BMW. * J.Q. Vandz struck my big fox whelp. * J.Q. Schwartz flung D.V. Pike my box. * Jump dogs, why vex Fritz Blank QC? * Mr. Jock, TV quiz PhD, bags few lynx. * New job: fix Mr. Gluck's hazy TV, PDQ! (includes 5 punctuation symbols) * Quartz glyph job vex'd cwm finks. (The act of carving symbols into quartz irritated ruffians from a Welsh river valley.) * Quartz jock vends BMW glyph fix. * The glib czar junks my VW Fox PDQ. Longer pangrams in English (in order of fewest letters used) * Nymphs blitz quick vex dwarf jog. (27 letters) * DJs flock by when MTV ax quiz prog. (27 letters) (2 acronyms, 1 abbreviation and a US spelling) * Big fjords vex quick waltz nymph. (27 letters) * Bawds jog, flick quartz, vex nymph. (27 letters) * Waltz job vexed quick frog nymphs. (28 letters) (new variation on 29 letter version) * Junk MTV quiz graced by fox whelps. (28 letters) (Includes abbreviation) * Bawds jog, flick quartz, vex nymphs. (28 letters) * Waltz, bad nymph, for quick jigs vex! (28 letters) * Waltz, nymph, for quick jigs vex Bud! (28 letters) (Includes proper noun) * Fox nymphs grab quick-jived waltz. (28 letters) * Brick quiz whangs jumpy veldt fox. (28 letters) * Glib jocks quiz nymph to vex dwarf. (28 letters) * Bright vixens jump; dozy fowl quack. (29 letters) * Vexed nymphs go for quick waltz job. (29 letters) * Quick wafting zephyrs vex bold Jim. (29 letters) (Includes proper noun) * Quick zephyrs blow, vexing daft Jim. (29 letters) (Includes proper noun) * Quick blowing zephyrs vex daft Jim. (29 letters) (Includes proper noun) * Sphinx of black quartz, judge my vow! (29 letters) (Used by Adobe InDesign when providing samples of all fonts.) * Sex-charged fop blew my junk TV quiz. (29 letters) (Includes abbreviation) * Both fickle dwarves jinx my pig quiz. (30 letters) * Fat hag dwarves quickly zap jinx mob. (30 letters) * Hick dwarves jam blitzing foxy quip. (30 letters) * Fox dwarves chop my talking quiz job. (30 letters) * Public junk dwarves quiz mighty fox. (30 letters) * Jack fox bids ivy-strewn phlegm quiz. (30 letters) (Includes proper noun) * How quickly daft jumping zebras vex. (30 letters) * Two driven jocks help fax my big quiz. (30 letters) * "Now fax quiz Jack!" my brave ghost pled. (30 letters) (Includes proper noun) * Jack, love my big wad of sphinx quartz! (30 letters) (Includes proper noun) * Do wafting zephyrs quickly vex Jumbo? (31 letters) (Includes proper noun) * Go, lazy fat vixen; be shrewd, jump quick. (31 letters) * Fickle jinx bog dwarves spy math quiz. (31 letters) * Big dwarves heckle my top quiz of jinx. (31 letters) * Fickle bog dwarves jinx empathy quiz. (31 letters) * Public junk dwarves hug my quartz fox. (31 letters) * Jumping hay dwarves flock quartz box. (31 letters) * Five jumping wizards hex bolty quick. (31 letters) * Five hexing wizard bots jump quickly. (31 letters) * Quick fox jumps nightly above wizard. (31 letters) * Vamp fox held quartz duck just by wing. (31 letters) * Five quacking zephyrs jolt my wax bed. (31 letters) (Used by Mac OS X when previewing TrueType fonts.) * The five boxing wizards jump quickly. (31 letters) (Used by XXDiff as sample text) * Jackdaws love my big sphinx of quartz. (31 letters) (Used by Microsoft Windows XP when previewing some non-TrueType/OpenType fonts. It is interesting that the set of digits afterwards omits the numeral 7.) * Show mangled quartz flip vibe exactly. (32 letters) * My jocks box, get hard, unzip, quiver, flow. (32 letters) * Kvetching, flummoxed by job, W. zaps Iraq. (32 letters) (Includes proper nouns) * My ex pub quiz crowd gave joyful thanks. (32 letters) * Cozy sphinx waves quart jug of bad milk. (32 letters) * A very bad quack might jinx zippy fowls. (32 letters) (Contains all 26 letters in lower case) * Pack my box with five dozen liquor jugs. (32 letters) (Used for font samples in the catalog of the Kelsey Press Company, by Beagle Bros and in Space Shuttle; featured in Ella Minnow Pea) * Few quips galvanized the mock jury box. (32 letters) * Quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog. (32 letters) (Not attested as frequently as the traditional, and better-formed, The quick brown fox..., below) * Quilt frenzy jackdaw gave them best pox. (33 letters) * Jumpy halfling dwarves pick quartz box. (33 letters) * Schwarzkopf vexed Iraq big-time in July. (33 letters) (Includes proper nouns) * Vex quest wizard, judge my backflop hand. (33 letters) * The jay, pig, fox, zebra and my wolves quack! (33 letters) * Blowzy red vixens fight for a quick jump. (33 letters) * Sex prof gives back no quiz with mild joy. (33 letters) (Includes abbreviation) * The quick brown fox jumps over a lazy dog. (33 letters) (A variant of the better-known, but longer, version with the in place of a'', below.) * A quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog. (33 letters) (This variation contains all 26 letters in lower case) * Quest judge wizard bonks foxy chimp love. (34 letters) * Boxers had zap of gay jock love, quit women. (34 letters, each consonant used only once) * Joaquin Phoenix was gazed by MTV for luck. (34 letters) (Includes proper nouns and abbreviation) * JCVD might pique a sleazy boxer with funk. (34 letters) (Includes abbreviation of proper noun) * Quizzical twins proved my hijack-bug fix. (34 letters) * Fix problem quickly with galvanized jets. (35 letters) * The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog. (35 letters) (Used to test typewriters and computer keyboards, and as sample text; famous for its coherency, dating back to 1888. Sometimes erroneously quoted with "jumped", omitting the letter ''s.) * Waxy and quivering, jocks fumble the pizza. (35 letters) * When zombies arrive, quickly fax judge Pat. (35 letters) (Includes proper noun) * Heavy boxes perform quick waltzes and jigs. (36 letters) * A wizard's job is to vex chumps quickly in fog. (36 letters) * Sympathizing would fix Quaker objectives. (36 letters) (Includes proper noun) * Pack my red box with five dozen quality jugs. (36 letters) * BlewJ's computer quiz favored proxy hacking. (37 letters) (Includes proper noun) * Quads of blowzy fjord ignite map vex'd chicks. (37 letters) * Fake bugs put in wax jonquils drive him crazy. (37 letters) * Watch "Jeopardy!", Alex Trebek's fun TV quiz game. (37 letters) (Includes proper nouns and abbreviation) * GQ jock wears vinyl tuxedo for showbiz promo. (37 letters) (Includes abbreviation) * The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dogs. (37 letters) * Who packed five dozen old quart jugs in my box? (37 letters) * Woven silk pyjamas exchanged for blue quartz. (38 letters) (Used for font samples by Scribus) * Brawny gods just flocked up to quiz and vex him. (38 letters) * Twelve ziggurats quickly jumped a finch box. (38 letters) * Prating jokers quizzically vexed me with fibs. (39 letters) * My faxed joke won a pager in the cable TV quiz show. (39 letters) (Includes abbreviation) * The quick onyx goblin jumps over the lazy dwarf. (39 letters) (From flavor text in a card in the Magic: the Gathering card gameNow I Know My ABC's from Unhinged) * The lazy major was fixing Cupid's broken quiver. (39 letters) (Includes proper noun) * Amazingly few discotheques provide jukeboxes. (40 letters) (only 5 words – fewer than all others in this list) * Jacky can now give six big tips from the old quiz. (40 letters) * Lovak won the squad prize cup for sixty big jumps. (40 letters) * J. Fox made five quick plays to win the big prize. (40 letters) * Foxy diva Jennifer Lopez wasn't baking my quiche. (41 letters) (Includes proper noun) * Cozy lummox gives smart squid who asks for job pen. (41 letters) (Used for font samples by the Macintosh, post-System 7, as well as on certain Palm products) * By Jove, my quick study of lexicography won a prize. (41 letters) (Includes proper noun) * Levi Lentz packed my bag with six quarts of juice. (41 letters) * Painful zombies quickly watch a jinxed graveyard. (42 letters) * Fax back Jim's Gwyneth Paltrow video quiz. (42 letters) (Includes proper nouns) * As quirky joke, chefs won't pay devil magic zebra tax. (42 letters) * My girl wove six dozen plaid jackets before she quit. (43 letters) * Then a cop quizzed Mick Jagger's ex-wives briefly. (43 letters) (Includes proper noun) * Six big devils from Japan quickly forgot how to waltz. (44 letters) (Includes proper noun) * "Who am taking the ebonics quiz?", the prof jovially axed. (44 letters) * Why shouldn't a quixotic Kazakh vampire jog barefoot? (44 letters) (Includes proper noun) * Grumpy wizards make a toxic brew for the jovial queen. (44 letters) * Sixty zips were quickly picked from the woven jute bag. (45 letters) * Big July earthquakes confound zany experimental vow. (45 letters) (Includes proper noun) * Foxy parsons quiz and cajole the lovably dim wiki-girl. (45 letters) * Cute, kind, jovial, foxy physique, amazing beauty? Wowser! (45 letters) * Have a pick: twenty-six letters — no forcing a jumbled quiz! (46 letters) * A very big box sailed up then whizzed quickly from Japan. (46 letters) * Battle of Thermopylae: Quick javelin grazed wry Xerxes. (46 letters) (Includes proper nouns) * Jack quietly moved up front and seized the big ball of wax. (47 letters) (Includes proper noun) * Few black taxis drive up major roads on quiet hazy nights. (47 letters) * Just poets wax boldly as kings and queens march over fuzz. (47 letters) * Bored? Craving a pub quiz fix? Why, just come to the Royal Oak! (47 letters) (Used to advertise a pub quiz in Bowness-on-Windermere) * Quincy Pondexter blocked five jams against the Wizards! (47 letters) (Includes proper nouns) * Crazy Frederick bought many very exquisite opal jewels. (48 letters) (Includes proper noun) * A quivering Texas zombie fought republic linked jewelry. (48 letters) (Includes proper noun) * Grumpy wizards make toxic brew for the evil queen and jack. (48 letters) (Used by Google Fonts) * The job of waxing linoleum frequently peeves chintzy kids. (49 letters) * Back in June we delivered oxygen equipment of the same size. (49 letters) (Includes proper noun) * Just keep examining every low bid quoted for zinc etchings. (49 letters) (Used in many type specimen books for letterpress printers) * How razorback-jumping frogs can level six piqued gymnasts! (49 letters) (Used for font samples by the Macintosh, System 7 era) * A quick movement of the enemy will jeopardize six gunboats. (49 letters) * All questions asked by five watched experts amaze the judge. (49 letters) * Bobby Klun awarded Jayme sixth place for her very high quiz. (50 letters) * The wizard quickly jinxed the gnomes before they vaporized. (50 letters) * Zelda might fix the job growth plans very quickly on Monday. (50 letters) * Zack Gappow saved the job requirement list for the six boys. (50 letters) * Jackie will budget for the most expensive zoology equipment. (51 letters) * Quirky spud boys can jam after zapping five worthy Polysixes. (51 letters) (Includes proper noun) * Jim quickly realized that the beautiful gowns are expensive. (51 letters) English phonetic pangrams Pangrams which use all the phonemes, or phones, of English (rather than alphabetic characters): * "With tenure, Suzie'd have all the more leisure for yachting, but her publications are no good." (for certain US accents and phonological analyses) * "Shaw, those twelve beige hooks are joined if I patch a young, gooey mouth." (perfect for certain accents with the cot-caught merger) * "Are those shy Eurasian footwear, cowboy chaps, or jolly earthmoving headgear?" (perfect for certain Received Pronunciation accents) * "The beige hue on the waters of the loch impressed all, including the French queen, before she heard that symphony again, just as young Arthur wanted." (a phonetic, not merely phonemic, pangram. It contains both nasals and (as in 'symphony'), the fricatives (as in 'loch') and (as in 'hue'), and the 'dark L' (as in 'all') - in other words, it contains different allophones.) Other languages Arabic * صِف خَلقَ خَودِ كَمِثلِ الشَمسِ إِذ بَزَغَت — يَحظى الضَجيعُ بِها نَجلاءَ مِعطارِ (A poem by Al Farāhīdi) * هلا سكنت بذي ضغثٍ فقد زعموا — شخصت تطلب ظبياً راح مجتازا * اصبر على حفظ خضر واستشر فطنا، وزج همك في بغداذ منثملا * نصٌّ حكيمٌ لهُ سِرٌّ قاطِعٌ وَذُو شَأنٍ عَظيمٍ مكتوبٌ على ثوبٍ أخضرَ ومُغلفٌ بجلدٍ أزرق naṣun ḥakymun lahu syrun qāṭiʿun wa ḏu šānin ʿẓymin maktubun ʿala ṯubin aẖḍra wa muġalafun biǧildin azraq ** A wise text which has an absolute secret and great importance, written on a green cloth and covered with blue leather (it has a riddle built into it) * ابجد هوز حطي كلمن سعفص قرشت ثخذ ضظغ أبجد هوز ترتيب الحروف العبرية والعربية من اللغات الساميَّة Azeri * Zəfər, jaketini də papağını da götür, bu axşam hava çox soyuq olacaq. ** Zafer (male name), take your jacket and cap, it will be very cold tonight. Breton * Yec'hed mat Jakez ! Skarzhit ar gwerennoù-mañ, kavet e vo gwin betek fin ho puhez. Bulgarian * Ах чудна българска земьо, полюшвай цъфтящи жита. ** Ah, wonderful Bulgarian land, shake the blooming wheat fields. * Жълтата дюля беше щастлива, че пухът, който цъфна, замръзна като гьон. ** The yellow quince was happy that the fluff which bloomed froze like sole-leather. * За миг бях в чужд плюшен скърцащ фотьойл. (Used for font samples by the Macintosh, in the localized System 7) ** For a moment I was in someone else's plush squeaking armchair. * Вкъщи не яж сьомга с фиде без ракийка и хапка люта чушчица! ** At home, do not eat salmon with soup noodles without rakia and a bit of hot paprika! * Под южно дърво, цъфтящо в синьо, бягаше малко пухкаво зайче. ** Under a southern tree, blooming in blue, ran a little fluffy bunny. * Шугав льохман, държащ птицечовка без сейф и ютия. ** A mangy lummox, holding a platypus without a safe and flat iron. * Я, пазачът Вальо уж бди, а скришом хапва кюфтенца зад щайгите. ** Why, Valyo the guard is supposed to be watching, and yet he's secretly eating meatballs behind the crates. * Хълцайки много, въздесъщият позьор, Юрий жабока, фучеше. ** Hiccuping intensely, the famous poseur, Yuri the frog, was sputtering. * Гномът Доцьо приключи спящ в шейна за жаби. ** Dotsyo the Gnome ended up sleeping in a carriage for frogs. * Щиглецът се яде само пържен в юфка без чушки и хвойна. ** Goldfinch is only eaten fried with noodles, without peppers and juniper. * Фучейки и хълцайки, кьоравият грухтящ шопар жадно стъпка зюмбюлите ** Snorting and whimpering, the grunting blind boar hungrily trampled the hyacinths. * Хълцащ змей плюе шофьор стигнал чуждия бивак. ** A hiccuping dragon spits at a driver who has reached someone else's campsite. * Щурчо Цоньо хапваше ловджийско кюфте с бяла гъмза. ** Tsonyo the cricket was eating a hunter-style meatball with white Gamza wine. Catalan * (with all letters and diacritics) «Dóna amor que seràs feliç!». Això, il·lús company geniüt, ja és un lluït rètol blavís d'onze kWh. **"Give love and you'll be happy!". This, ingenuous fellow with bad temper, is already in a blue sign of 11kWh. * (with ç) Jove xef, porti whisky amb quinze glaçons d'hidrogen, coi! ** Young chef, bring whisky with fifteen hydrogen ice cubes, darn! * Aqueix betzol, Jan, comprava whisky de figa ** That idiot, Jan, was buying fig whisky * Zel de grum: quetxup, whisky, cafè, bon vi; ja! ** *Coi! quinze jans golafres de Xàtiva, beuen whisky a pams Cherokee * ᎠᏍᎦᏯᎡᎦᎢᎾᎨᎢᎣᏍᏓᎤᎩᏍᏗᎥᎴᏓᎯᎲᎢᏔᎵᏕᎦᏟᏗᏖᎸᎳᏗᏗᎧᎵᎢᏘᎴᎩ ᏙᏱᏗᏜᏫᏗᏣᏚᎦᏫᏛᏄᏓᎦᏝᏃᎠᎾᏗᎭᏞᎦᎯᎦᏘᏓᏠᎨᏏᏕᏡᎬᏢᏓᏥᏩᏝᎡᎢᎪᎢ ᎠᎦᏂᏗᎮᎢᎫᎩᎬᏩᎴᎢᎠᏆᏅᏛᎫᏊᎾᎥᎠᏁᏙᎲᏐᏈᎵᎤᎩᎸᏓᏭᎷᏤᎢᏏᏉᏯᏌᏊ ᎤᏂᏋᎢᏡᎬᎢᎰᏩᎬᏤᎵᏍᏗᏱᎩᎱᎱᎤᎩᎴᎢᏦᎢᎠᏂᏧᏣᏨᎦᏥᎪᎥᏌᏊᎤᎶᏒᎢᎢᏡᎬᎢ ᎹᎦᎺᎵᏥᎻᎼᏏᎽᏗᏩᏂᎦᏘᎾᎿᎠᏁᎬᎢᏅᎩᎾᏂᎡᎢᏌᎶᎵᏎᎷᎠᏑᏍᏗᏪᎩ ᎠᎴ ᏬᏗᏲᏭᎾᏓᏍᏓᏴᏁᎢᎤᎦᏅᏮᏰᎵᏳᏂᎨᎢ. Croatian * Gojazni đačić s biciklom drži hmelj i finu vatu u džepu nošnje. (Used by Microsoft Office as sample text for Croatian language.) ** The overweight little schoolboy with a bike is holding hops and fine cotton in the pocket of his attire. Czech * Nechť již hříšné saxofony ďáblů rozezvučí síň úděsnými tóny waltzu, tanga a quickstepu. (All 42 letters of the Czech alphabet, 72 letters in total) ** Let the sinful saxophones of devils finally make the hall resonate with the frightful tones of waltz, tango and quickstep. * Příliš žluťoučký kůň úpěl ďábelské ódy. (All the non-ASCII letters of the Czech alphabet – popular sentence for character sets testing) ** Unduly yellowish horse was groaning devilish odes. * Hleď, toť přízračný kůň v mátožné póze šíleně úpí. ** Behold, tis the eerie horse in tottering affectation groaning like crazy. * Zvlášť zákeřný učeň s ďolíčky běží podél zóny úlů. ** Particularly insidious apprentice with dimples is running along the zone of hives. * Loď čeří kýlem tůň obzvlášť v Grónské úžině. ** A vessel ripples a pool by its keel, especially in the strait of Greenland. * Ó, náhlý déšť již zvířil prach a čilá laň teď běží s houfem gazel k úkrytům. ** Oh, sudden rain has already whirled the dust and a spry doe now gallops with a flock of gazelles for the shelter. Danish * (Each letter exactly once) Høj bly gom vandt fræk sexquiz på wc ** Tall shy groom won dirty sex quiz on W.C. * Quizdeltagerne spiste jordbær med fløde, mens cirkusklovnen Walther spillede på xylofon. ** The quiz contestants ate strawberry with cream while Walter the circus clown played the xylophone. Dzongkha * ཨ་ཡིག་དཀར་མཛེས་ལས་འཁྲུངས་ཤེས་བློའི་གཏེར༎ ཕས་རྒོལ་ཝ་སྐྱེས་ཟིལ་གནོན་གདོང་ལྔ་བཞིན༎ ཆགས་ཐོགས་ཀུན་བྲལ་མཚུངས་མེད་འཇམ་དབྱངསམཐུས༎ མཧཱ་མཁས་པའི་གཙོ་བོ་ཉིད་འགྱུར་ཅིག། Esperanto * Eĥoŝanĝo ĉiuĵaŭde. ** Contains all Esperanto-specific letters, used for testing support for the hatted letters. * Eble ĉiu kvazaŭ-deca fuŝĥoraĵo ĝojigos homtipon. ** Maybe every quasi-fitting bungle-choir makes a human type happy. * Laŭ Ludoviko Zamenhof bongustas freŝa ĉeĥa manĝaĵo kun spicoj. ** According to Ludwig Zamenhof, fresh Czech food with spices tastes good. Estonian * Põdur Zagrebi tšellomängija-följetonist Ciqo külmetas kehvas garaažis ** Ill-healthy cellist-feuilletonist Ciqo from Zagreb was being cold in a poor garage. (used in KDE font selection). * See väike mölder jõuab rongile hüpata ** This small miller is able to jump to train (used in localized version of Microsoft Word in Office XP, contains all non-foreign letters) * Jubedalt möirgav lõukoer hüppas tänaval ** Terribly roaring lion jumped on street Finnish * (A perfect pangram which does not include characters only found in foreign or loanwords (b, c, f, q, w, x, z, å)): Törkylempijävongahdus ** Muckysnogger booty-call. * (Without the foreign characters c, q, x, z, w, å) Albert osti fagotin ja töräytti puhkuvan melodian. ** Albert bought a bassoon and blasted a puffing melody. (used in older versions of Word Perfect). * (Without the foreign characters b, c, f, q, w, x, z, å) Lorun sangen pieneksi hyödyksi jäivät suomen kirjaimet. ** The quite small benefit of the rhyme was the letters of Finnish. * Hyvän lorun sangen pieneksi hyödyksi jäi suomen kirjaimet. ** Modification of the previous one where the first letter is repeated (in the case the capital first letter is used but all the small letters are needed): The quite small benefit of the good rhyme was the letters of Finnish. * (All characters, including foreign ones): Fahrenheit ja Celsius yrjösivät Åsan backgammon-peliin, Volkswagenissa, daiquirin ja ZX81:n yhteisvaikutuksesta. ** Fahrenheit and Celsius threw up on Åsa's Backgammon board, in a Volkswagen, due to the coeffect of daiquiri and a ZX81. * (All characters, including foreign ones): Charles Darwin jammaili Åken hevixylofonilla Qatarin yöpub Zeligissä. ** Charles Darwin was jamming on Åke's heavy metal xylophone in the Qatar night pub Zelig. * (All characters, including foreign ones): Wieniläinen sioux'ta puhuva ökyzombie diggaa Åsan roquefort-tacoja. ** The Sioux-speaking filthy rich zombie from Vienna digs Åsa's Roquefort tacos. French * Buvez de ce whisky que le patron juge fameux. (36) ** Drink some of this whisky which the boss finds excellent. * Portez ce vieux whisky au juge blond qui fume ** Take this old whisky to the blond smoking judge * Portez ce vieux whisky au juge blond qui a fumé. (variant with "é") ** Take this old whisky to the blond judge who has smoked. * Bâchez la queue du wagon-taxi avec les pyjamas du fakir ** Tarpaulin up the taxi-railcar tail with the fakir’s pajamas * Voyez le brick géant que j'examine près du wharf ** See the giant brig which I examine near the wharf * Voix ambiguë d'un cœur qui au zéphyr préfère les jattes de kiwi ** Ambiguous voice of a heart which prefers kiwi bowls to a zephyr * Monsieur Jack, vous dactylographiez bien mieux que votre ami Wolf ** Mister Jack, you typed much better than your friend Wolf [was used in the Swiss army to check the keyboard of typewriters before teletransmission] West Frisian * Alve bazige froulju wachtsje op dyn komst ** Eleven bossy women await your arrival German * (no umlauts or ß): Sylvia wagt quick den Jux bei Pforzheim ** Sylvia dares quickly the joke near Pforzheim * (no umlauts or ß): Franz jagt im komplett verwahrlosten Taxi quer durch Bayern ** Franz chases in the completely shabby cab straight through Bavaria * (with umlauts and ß): Victor jagt zwölf Boxkämpfer quer über den großen Sylter Deich ** Victor chases twelve boxers across the great dam of Sylt * (with umlauts and ß, each letter exactly once, according to the pre-1996 spelling rules): "Fix, Schwyz!" quäkt Jürgen blöd vom Paß ** "Quick, Schwyz!" Jürgen squawks zanily from the pass * "Falsches Üben von Xylophonmusik quält jeden größeren Zwerg" (used by KDE) ** Wrong practising of xylophone music bothers every larger dwarf Greek * Ταχίστη αλώπηξ βαφής ψημένη γη, δρασκελίζει υπέρ νωθρού κυνός Takhístè alôpèx vaphês psèménè gè, draskelízei ypér nòthroý kynós ** The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog (where brown is assigned by "colour of roasted earth") * Ξεσκεπάζω τὴν ψυχοφθόρα βδελυγμία. Xeskepazó tin psychofthóra vdelygmía. ** I uncover the soul-destroying abhorrence. * Ζαφείρι δέξου πάγκαλο, βαθῶν ψυχῆς τὸ σῆμα. ** Receive an excellent sapphire, denoting profundity of soul. * διαφυλάξτε γενικά τη ζωή σας από βαθειά ψυχικά τραύματα ** protect in general your life from deep psychological wounds * Notable pangrams found occurring in ancient Greek literature include: ** Homeric Hymn to Hermes 22-24 ** Pindar, Olympian 6 21-24 ** Aeschylus, Agamemnon 439-444 ** Euripides, Alcestis 169-172, Hercules 927-930, Bacchae 719b-723a ** Isaeus, De Hagnia, section 31 (ἐλέλυθεν...λήψεσθαι) ** Lycurgus, Against Leocrates 100.3-6 ** Lysias 12.93.3-5 ** Thucydides, from the last four words of 4.115.2 through the first ten words of 4.115.3 Hebrew * דג סקרן שט בים מאוכזב ולפתע מצא חברה dg sqr'n''' šṭ bjM mʾwkzb wlptʿ mṣʾ ḥbrh'' ** (A curious fish sailed the sea disappointedly, and suddenly found company) * כך התרסק נפץ על גוזל קטן, שדחף את צבי למים k'''k' htrsq np'ṣ' ʿl gwzl qṭ'n', šdḥ'p' ʾt ṣbj lmj'm''' **An explosive crashed into a small chick, which pushed my deer into the water. (Includes all medial and final forms, here indicated by bold letters.) * שפן אכל קצת גזר בטעם חסה, ודי. šp'n''' ʾkl qṣt gzr bṭʿ'm' ḥsh, wdj'' ** (A hyrax ate some lettuce flavored carrot and that's it) ** Each letter occurs exactly once. * עטלף אבק נס דרך מזגן שהתפוצץ כי חם ** (A "dust bat" escaped through the air conditioner, which exploded due to the heat) ** All 22 in the Hebrew alphabet with all medial and final forms * או הנסה אלהים, לבוא לקחת לו גוי מקרב גוי, במסת באתת ובמופתים ובמלחמה וביד חזקה ובזרוע נטויה, ובמוראים גדלים: ככל אשר-עשה לכם יהוה אלהיכם, במצרים—לעיניך (Deuteronomy 4:34) * לכן חכו לי נאם יהוה ליום קומי לעד, כי משפטי לאסף גוים לקבצי ממלכות, לשפך עליהם זעמי כל חרון אפי, כי באש קנאתי תאכל כל הארץ (Zephaniah 3:8 – the only verse in the Hebrew Bible that contains all medial forms of the letters plus all final forms) Hindi * ऋषियों को सताने वाले दुष्ट राक्षसों के राजा रावण का सर्वनाश करने वाले विष्णुवतार भगवान श्रीराम, अयोध्या के महाराज दशरथ के बड़े सपुत्र थे। Hungarian *Jó foxim és don Quijote húszwattos lámpánál ülve egy pár bűvös cipőt készít. **My good foxterrier and don Quixote are making a pair of magic shoes by a 20-watt lamp. *Árvíztűrő tükörfúrógép ** A flood-resistant mirror drill Icelandic * Kæmi ný öxi hér, ykist þjófum nú bæði víl og ádrepa. ** If a new axe were here, thieves would feel increasing deterrence and punishment. * (each letter exactly once): Svo hölt, yxna kýr þegði jú um dóp í fé á bæ. ** A cow in heat with such a limp would admittedly keep silent about drugs in sheep on a farm. * (each letter exactly once, with z (obsolete spelling)): Þú dazt á hnéð í vök og yfir blóm sexý pæju. ** You fell on the knee in a hole in the ice and over a sexy girl's flower. Igbo * Nne, nna, wepụ he'l'ụjọ dum n'ime ọzụzụ ụmụ, vufesi obi nye Chukwu, ṅụrịanụ, gbakọọnụ kpaa, kwee ya ka o guzoshie ike; ọ ghaghị ito, nwapụta ezi agwa. (all 36 letters and diacritics). Indonesian * Muharjo seorang xenofobia universal yang takut pada warga jazirah, contohnya Qatar. ** Muharjo is a universal xenophobic who fears the peninsula residents, such as Qatar. * Saya lihat foto Hamengkubuwono XV bersama enam zebra purba cantik yang jatuh dari Alquranmu. ** I saw a photo of Hamengkubuwono XV along with six beautiful ancient zebra which fell from your Koran. * Hafiz mengendarai bajaj payah-payah ke warnet-x untuk mencetak lembar verifikasi dalam kertas quarto. Irish * D'fhuascail Íosa Úrmhac na hÓighe Beannaithe pór Éava agus Ádhaimh * D'ḟuascail Íosa Úrṁac na hÓiġe Beannaiṫe pór Éaḃa agus Áḋaiṁ ** Jesus, Son of the blessed Virgin, redeemed the seed of Eve and Adam. * Ċuaiġ bé ṁórṡáċ le dlúṫspád fíorḟinn trí hata mo ḋea-ṗorcáin ḃig ** A greatly satisfied woman went with a truly white dense spade through the hat of my good little well-fattened pig (uses both regular and lenited (with dot above) letters) Italian Pangrams in Italian normally omit the foreign letters j, k, w, x, and y. * Quel fez sghembo copre davanti ** That slanted fez covers the front. * Ma la volpe, col suo balzo, ha raggiunto il quieto Fido. ** But the fox with her leap has reached the still Fido. is a name commonly given to dogs.* * Quel vituperabile xenofobo zelante assaggia il whisky ed esclama: alleluja! ** That blameworthy, zealous xenophobe tastes his whisky and exclaims: Alleluja! * Pranzo d'acqua fa volti sghembi. ** Lunch of water makes lopsided faces. * O templi, quarzi, vigne, fidi boschi! ** O temples, quartzes, vines, faithful woods! * Che tempi brevi, zio, quando solfeggi. ** Such short times, uncle, when you sol-fa. * Qualche notizia pavese mi fa sbadigliare. ** Some news from Pavia makes me yawn. * In quel campo si trovan funghi in abbondanza. ** In that field, mushrooms are to be found in abundance. * Qualche vago ione tipo zolfo, bromo, sodio. ** Some vague ions, like sulfur, bromine, sodium. * Berlusconi? Quiz, tv, paghe da fame. (Umberto Eco) * Tv? Quiz, Br, Flm, Dc... Oh, spenga! (Umberto Eco, 1979, without foreign letters) Japanese Since there are tens of thousands of kanji characters, Japanese pangrams are ones containing all kana. * Iroha Uta ** irohanihoheto chirinuruwo wakayotareso tsunenaramu uwinookuyama kefukoete asakiyumemishi yehimosesu(n) ** ** * The poem Iroha uses all 47 classical kana characters exactly once, and it comes in the form of a poem. (The characters ゐ and ゑ are obsolete in modern Japanese.) Iroha is so classically entrenched that any modern construction of a Japanese pangram in classical form is called iroha-uta. * Tori Naku Uta ** torinakukowesu yumesamase miyoakewataru hinkashiwo sorairohaete okitsuheni hofunemurewinu moyanōchi. ** ** * Awaken from dreaming to the voice of the crying bird and see the coming daylight turning the east sky-blue; shrouded in mist is a flock of ships on the open sea * Ametsuchi No Uta ** ** * Taini no Uta ** ** Javanese * Hanacaraka, datasawala, padhajayanya, magabathanga. ** There (were) two messengers; (they) had animosity (among each other); (they were) equally powerful (in fight); here are the corpses. ***This poem is used as the ordering of the Javanese script. ***This poem is a perfect pangram, which means there is only one instance of each letter. Klingon * qajunpaQHeylIjmo' batlh DuSuvqang charghwI' 'It. ** Because of your apparent audacity the depressed conqueror is willing to fight you. Korean * 키스의 고유조건은 입술끼리 만나야 하고 특별한 기술은 필요치 않다. Kiseu-ui goyujogeoneun ipsulkkiri mannaya hago teukbyeolhan gisureun pilyochi antha. ** The essential condition for a kiss is that lips meet and there is no special technique required. *** In current usage, Hangul has 14 simple consonant letters, 6 simple vowel letters, and 4 iotized vowel letters; there are also 5 double consonant letters, 11 consonant clusters, and 11 diphthongs, made from combinations of the simple consonants or simple vowels. Of these, the above phrase contains all the simple consonant letters, simple vowel letters, and iotized vowel letters, along with 1 double consonant letter (ㄲ "gg"), 1 consonant cluster (ㄶ "nh"), and one diphthong (ㅢ "ui"). Latin * Sic fugiens, dux, zelotypos, quam Karus haberis.Cited by Otto Stählin in Teppiche: Wissenschaftliche Darlegungen entsprechend der wahren Philosophie (a German translation of Stromateis) in the series Bibliothek der Kirchenväter, 2. Reihe, Band 17, 19, 20 (München, 1936-1938) vol. 19, p. 159, note 2. Available online: 5. Buch, VIII. Kapitel, Nr. 46 ** Thus fleeing, O leader, you are regarded with jealousy like Karus. ** Includes the letters k, y and z, used for words derived from Greek, but not the letters j, v or w, consonants that evolved from the vowels i and u. Latvian * Muļķa hipiji mēģina brīvi nogaršot celofāna žņaudzējčūsku. ** Silly hippies try to freely taste the cellophane python. * Glāžšķūņa rūķīši dzērumā čiepj Baha koncertflīģeļu vākus. ** Glass shack gnomes steal Bach piano covers while inebriated. * Četri psihi faķīri vēlu vakarā zāģēja guļbūvei durvis, fonā šņācot mežam. ** Late at night, four psycho conjurors were sawing the doors of a log cabin as the wind hummed in the background. Lithuanian * Įlinkdama fechtuotojo špaga sublykčiojusi pragręžė apvalų arbūzą ** Incurving fencer sword sparkled and perforated a round watermelon Lojban * .o'i mu xagji sofybakni cu zvati le purdi ** Watch out, five hungry Soviet-cows are in the garden! Macedonian * Ѕидарски пејзаж: шугав билмез со чудење џвака ќофте и кељ на туѓ цех. ** A mason's landscape: a mangy fool wonderingly munches on meatball and kale at someone else's expense. * Бучниов жолт џин ѕида куќа со фурна меѓу полиња за цреши, хмељ и грозје. ** This noisy yellow giant is building a house with an oven in the midst of fields of cherries, hops and grapes. * Долг Џош, сторив женење, црн ѕид! Фрчат хмељ, ќумбе, ѓупки, зајак. ** Long Josh, I've done a reaping, a black wall! Hops, Gypsy women, rabbit are whizzing. * Мојот дружељубив коњ со тих галоп фаќа брз џиновски глушец по туѓо ѕитче. ** My friendly horse with a quiet gallop catches a quick giant mouse over someone else's little wall. Malayalam * അജവും ആനയും ഐരാവതവും ഗരുഡനും കഠോര സ്വരം പൊഴിക്കെ ഹാരവും ഒഢ്യാണവും ഫാലത്തില്‍ മഞ്ഞളും ഈറന്‍ കേശത്തില്‍ ഔഷധ എണ്ണയുമായി ഋതുമതിയും അനഘയും ഭൂനാഥയുമായ ഉമ ദുഃഖഛവിയോടെ ഇടതു പാദം ഏന്തി ങ്യേയാദൃശം നിര്‍ഝരിയിലെ ചിറ്റലകളെ ഓമനിക്കുമ്പോള്‍ ബാ‍ലയുടെ കണ്‍കളില്‍ നീര്‍ ഊര്‍ന്നു വിങ്ങി. Mapudungun The Ragileo alphabet doesn't distinguish some sounds which are mostly used to convey affectionate speech variations, such as s/sh. * (Ragileo alphabet) Gvxam mincetu apocikvyeh: ñizol ce mamvj ka raq kuse bafkeh mew * (Unified alphabet) Ngütram minchetu apochiküyeṉ: ñidol che mamüll ka rag kushe ḻafkeṉ mew. * (Azümchefe) Gütxam minchetu apochiküyenh: ñizol che mamüll ka raq kushe lhafkenh mew. ** Tale under the full moon: the chief chemamull and the clay old woman at the lake/sea. Mongolian * Щётканы фермд пийшин цувъя. Бөгж зогсч хэльюү. ** Let's echelon fireplaces in brush farm. Ring says standing. Myanmar * သီဟိုဠ်မှ ဉာဏ်ကြီးရှင်သည် အာယုဝဍ္ဎနဆေးညွှန်းစာကို ဇလွန်ဈေးဘေးဗာဒံပင်ထက် အဓိဋ္ဌာန်လျက် ဂဃနဏဖတ်ခဲ့သည်။ ** The genius from Sri Lanka read the formula of elixir of life thoroughly in the almond tree next to Zalun market. Norwegian Since Norwegian orthography does not include c, q, w, x or z, except in foreign borrowings that haven't been naturalised, the possible pangrams including all the 29 letters of the Norwegian alphabet will require using two or more words with a distinctly foreign spelling. * Vår sære Zulu fra badeøya spilte jo whist og quickstep i min taxi. ** Our strange Zulu from the bathing island actually played whist and quickstep in my taxi. * Høvdingens kjære squaw får litt pizza i Mexico by. ** The chief's dear squaw gets a little pizza in Mexico City. * IQ-løs WC-boms uten hørsel skjærer god pizza på xylofon. ** IQ-less WC-bum without hearing cuts good pizza on xylophone. * Sær golfer med kølle vant sexquiz på wc i hjemby. ** Strange golfer with club won sex quiz on W.C. in hometown. * Jeg begynte å fortære en sandwich mens jeg kjørte taxi på vei til quiz ** I started to devour a sandwich while I was riding a taxi on the way to the quiz Polish Perfect pangrams (each letter exactly once): * Jeżu klątw, spłódź Finom część gry hańb! (by Stanisław Barańczak) ** O hedgehog of curses, generate for the Finns a part of the game of ignominies! * Pójdźże, kiń tę chmurność w głąb flaszy! ** Go, cast this melancholy into the depth of a bottle! * Mężny bądź, chroń pułk twój i sześć flag. ** Be brave, protect your regiment and six flags. * Filmuj rzeź żądań, pość, gnęb chłystków! ** Film the slaughter of demands, abstain from food, oppress the greenhorns! * Pchnąć w tę łódź jeża lub ośm skrzyń fig. ** To push a hedgehog or eight crates of figs into this boat. (ośm – the original form of the numeral osiem) * Dość gróźb fuzją, klnę, pych i małżeństw! ** "Enough of these threats with the shotgun," swear I, "haughtinesses and marriages!" * Pójdź w loch zbić małżeńską gęś futryn! ** Go to the dungeon to batter the marital goose of doorframes! * Chwyć małżonkę, strój bądź pleśń z fugi. ** Seize your wife, the garment, or the mold from the grout. Imperfect pangram: * Koń i żółw grali w kości z piękną ćmą u źródła. ** A horse and a tortoise played dice with a beautiful moth near the spring. Portuguese * without diacritics ** Um pequeno jabuti xereta viu dez cegonhas felizes. (BP) *** A curious little tortoise saw ten happy storks. ** Blitz prende ex-vesgo com cheque fajuto. (BP) *** Cop arrests ex-cross-eye with fake check in a checkpoint. ** Gazeta publica hoje no jornal uma breve nota de faxina na quermesse. (BP) *** The journalists publish today at the newspaper a short note about the cleaning at the kirmiss. ** Zebras caolhas de Java querem passar fax para moças gigantes de New York. (BP) *** One-eyed zebras from Java want to fax for giant ladies from New York. * with diacritics ** Luís argüia à Júlia que «brações, fé, chá, óxido, pôr, zângão» eram palavras do português. *** Luís argued to Júlia that “big arms, faith, tea, oxide, to put, bee” were Portuguese words. ** À noite, vovô Kowalsky vê o ímã cair no pé do pingüim queixoso e vovó põe açúcar no chá de tâmaras do jabuti feliz. (BP) *** At night, grandpa Kowalsky sees the magnet falling on the complaining penguin's foot and grandma puts sugar in the happy tortoise's date tea. Romanian *Muzicologă în bej vând whisky și tequila, preț fix. **(Female) musicologist in beige, sells whisky and tequila, fixed price. *Bând whisky, jazologul șprițuit vomă fix în tequila. **Drinking whisky, the drunken jazzman threw up right in the tequila. *Ex-sportivul își fumează jucăuș țigara bând whisky cu tequila. **The ex-sportsman playfully smokes his cigarette, drinking whisky with tequila. *Înjurând pițigăiat, zoofobul comandă vexat whisky și tequila. **Swearing in high pitch, the zoophobic man vexedly ordered whisky and tequila. Russian * (traditional telegraph test; lacks ъ and ё) В чащах юга жил бы цитрус? Да, но фальшивый экземпляр! ** Would a citrus live in the thickets of the south? Yes, but only a fake one! * (using quasiobsolete spelling for last word to include ъ) В чащах юга жил бы цитрус? Да, но фальшивый экземпляръ! ** same * (each letter exactly once) Эх, чужак, общий съём цен шляп (юфть) – вдрызг! ** Hey, stranger, the general takings from prices of hats (made from a thick leather) have completely crashed! * (each letter exactly once) — Любя, съешь щипцы, — вздохнёт мэр, — Кайф жгуч! ** The mayor will sigh, "Eat the pliers with love; pleasure burns!" * (Microsoft used it in fontview.exe for Cyrillic fonts without «же») Съешь же ещё этих мягких французских булок, да выпей чаю. S’eš’ že eŝë ètih mjagkih francuzskih bulok, da vypej čaju. ** So eat more of these soft French loaves, and have some tea! * (used in KDE) Широкая электрификация южных губерний даст мощный толчок подъёму сельского хозяйства. ** Widespread electrification of southern guberniyas will give a powerful incentive to the rise of agriculture. * Разъяренный чтец эгоистично бьёт пятью жердями шустрого фехтовальщика. ** An enraged narrator selfishly beats a nimble fencer with five poles. * (lacks ъ and ё) Наш банк вчера же выплатил Ф.Я. Эйхгольду комиссию за ценные вещи. ** As of yesterday, our bank already remitted to F.J. Eichhold a commission payment for the valuables. Sanskrit ' कः खगौघाङचिच्छौजा झाञ्ज्ञोऽटौठीडडण्ढणः। तथोदधीन् पफर्बाभीर्मयोऽरिल्वाशिषां सहः।। https://twitter.com/suhasm/status/421576704906108929/photo/1' Scottish Gaelic * ** Before Kate-Una left the Iona cattle auction with hops. Serbian (some also apply to Croatian and Bosnian) * ** The overweight little schoolboy with a bike is holding hops and fine cotton in the pocket of his attire. * ** A nice jeep, a deaf hedgehog and a tough horse came without a moth. * * ** A kind lamplighter with grimy face wants to show me a stunt. * * ** Aicha, (you that are my) beauty and longing, for the love of my heart, come to (the town of) Hadžići for a cup of coffee. Slovak * Kŕdeľ ďatľov učí koňa žrať kôru. (contains only all accented letters except š and ĺ) ** A flock of woodpeckers teach a horse to feed on bark. * Kŕdeľ šťastných ďatľov učí pri ústí Váhu mĺkveho koňa obhrýzať kôru a žrať čerstvé mäso. ** A flock of happy woodpeckers by the mouth of the river Vah is teaching a silent horse to nibble on bark and feed on fresh meat (This is a modified sentence that not only contains modified letters with diacritics but also those without) Even in the expansion, c'' is missing, only occurring as part of the digraph ''ch, which is a separate letter. Also f g j l q w x as well as accented vowels á ó and unaccented y''. Slovenian * Hišničin bratec vzgaja polže pod fikusom. ** The little brother of the female concierge cultivates snails under the ficus. * Besni dirkač iz formule žuga cehu poštarjev. ** Out of the racing car, the furious racer threatens the waving of his index finger a guild of postmen. * Fučka se mi hladna goveja žolca brez pršuta. ** I don't care offensive construction for the cold bovine aspic without smoked ham (prosciutto). * Šerif bo za vajo spet kuhal domače žgance. ** For an exercise, sheriff will again make home-made mush (žganci). * Piškur molče grabi fižol z dna cezijeve hoste. ** Lambry silently grasps beans from the bottom of caesium forest. * V kožuščku hudobnega fanta stopiclja mizar. (Used by Microsoft Word 2002 as sample text for Slovene language.) ** A cabinetmaker steps lightly through a malicious boy's fur coat. Spanish * (with all letters and diacritics, single sentence) Benjamín pidió una bebida de kiwi y fresa; Noé, sin vergüenza, la más exquisita champaña del menú. ** Benjamin ordered a kiwi and strawberry beverage; Noah, without shame, the most exquisite champagne on the menu. * (with all letters and diacritics, two sentences) José compró una vieja zampoña en Perú. Excusándose, Sofía tiró su whisky al desagüe de la banqueta. ** José bought an old panpipe in Peru. Excusing herself, Sofía threw her whiskey on the sink of the sidewalk. * (with all letters and diacritics, two sentences) El veloz murciélago hindú comía feliz cardillo y kiwi. La cigüeña tocaba el saxofón detrás del palenque de paja. (Used in Windows as sample text) ** The quick Hindu bat was happily eating golden thistle and kiwi. The stork was playing the saxophone behind the straw arena. * (with ch, ñ, rr and ll) El pingüino Wenceslao hizo kilómetros bajo exhaustiva lluvia y frío; añoraba a su querido cachorro. ** Wenceslao the penguin traveled kilometers under exhaustive rain and cold; he longed for his dear puppy. * La niña, viéndose atrapada en el áspero baúl índigo y sintiendo asfixia, lloró de vergüenza; mientras que la frustrada madre llamaba a su hija diciendo: "¿Dónde estás Waleska?". ** The girl, finding herself trapped inside the rough blue-violet chest and feeling suffocation, cried out of shame; whilst the frustrated mother called her daughter saying: "Where are you Waleska?". * Jovencillo emponzoñado de whisky: ¡qué figurota exhibe! ** Whisky-intoxicated youngster – what a figure he's showing! * Ese libro explica en su epígrafe las hazañas y aventuras de Don Quijote de la Mancha en Kuwait. ** That book explains in its epigraph the deeds and adventures of Don Quijote de la Mancha in Kuwait. * Queda gazpacho, fibra, látex, jamón, kiwi y viñas. ** There are still gazpacho, fibre, latex, ham, kiwi and vineyards. * Whisky bueno: ¡excitad mi frágil pequeña vejez! ** Good whisky, excite my frail, little old age! * Es extraño mojar queso en la cerveza o probar whisky de garrafa. ** It is strange to dip cheese in beer or to try a whisky out of a carafe. Swedish * (lacks q, x and z, old spelling 'hw') Flygande bäckasiner söka hwila på mjuka tuvor. (Sometimes "strax" is added to include X.) ** Flying snipes seek rest on soft tufts grass. * (each letter exactly once) Yxskaftbud, ge vår WC-zonmö IQ-hjälp. ** Axe handle courier, give our WC zone maiden IQ help. * (each letter once, old spelling 'qv', lacks foreign letter 'w') Gud hjälpe Zorns mö qvickt få byxa. ** God help Zorn's maiden get trousers quickly. * (lacks q and z, extra f to include common ligatures fö and fj) Byxfjärmat föl gick på duvshowen. ** Trouser-estranged foal went to the pigeon show Tagalog Ang bawat rehistradong kalahok sa patimpalak ay umaasang magantimpalaan ng ñino Thai * เป็นมนุษย์สุดประเสริฐเลิศคุณค่า กว่าบรรดาฝูงสัตว์เดรัจฉาน จงฝ่าฟันพัฒนาวิชาการ อย่าล้างผลาญฤๅเข่นฆ่าบีฑาใคร ไม่ถือโทษโกรธแช่งซัดฮึดฮัดด่า หัดอภัยเหมือนกีฬาอัชฌาสัย ปฏิบัติประพฤติกฎกำหนดใจ พูดจาให้จ๊ะๆ จ๋าๆ น่าฟังเอยฯ ''bpenM maH nootH sootL bpraL saehR ritH leertF khoonM khaaF gwaapL raawnM daaM fuungR satL daehM ratH chaanR johngM faaL fanM phatH naaM wiH chaaM gaanM aL yaaF laangH phlaanR reuuM khenL khaaF beeM thaaM khraiM maiF theuuR tho:htF gro:htL chaaengF satH heutH hatH daaL hatL aL phaiM meuuanR geeM laaM atL chaaM saiR bpaL dtiL batL bpraL phriH dtikL daL gamM nohtL jaiM phuutF jaaM haiF jaH jaH jaaR jaaR naaF fangM eeuyM ** Humans are most superb and worth more than any animal or beast. Do develop your academic expertise. Do not destroy or kill anyone. Do not be angry or execrate anyone. Practice forgiveness as you would good sportsmanship. Do behave under morals and rules. Speak and confer politely and with servility. (These phrases owned by The Computer Association of Thailand under the Royal Patronage of His Majesty the King) * นายสังฆภัณฑ์ เฮงพิทักษ์ฝั่ง ผู้เฒ่าซึ่งมีอาชีพเป็นฅนขายฃวด ถูกตำรวจปฏิบัติการจับฟ้องศาล ฐานลักนาฬิกาคุณหญิงฉัตรชฎา ฌานสมาธิ ** Mr.Sangkapan Hengpitakfang, an elderly man who sells bottles, was sued by police because he pilfered Lady Chatchada Chansamati's watch. Tibetan * ༈ དཀར་མཛེས་ཨ་ཡིག་ལས་འཁྲུངས་ཡེ་ཤེས་གཏེར། །ཕས་རྒོལ་ཝ་སྐྱེས་ཟིལ་གནོན་གདོང་ལྔ་བཞིན། །ཆགས་ཐོགས་ཀུན་བྲལ་མཚུངས་མེད་འཇམ་བྱངས་མཐུས། །མ་ཧཱ་མཁས་པའི་གཙོ་བོ་ཉིད་གྱུར་ཅིག། Turkish * Pijamalı hasta yağız şoföre çabucak güvendi. (38 letters, most common) ** The patient in pajamas quickly trusted the swarthy driver. *Saf ve haydut kız çocuğu bin plaj görmüş. (33 letters) **The naive and thuggish little girl has seen a thousand beaches. *Öküz ajan hapse düştü yavrum, ocağı felç gibi. (37 letters) **The ox agent landed in prison, my little one, where the furnace is like paralysis. *Hayvancağız tüfekçide bagaj törpüsü olmuş. (37 letters) **The poor animal has become a baggage file at the gunsmith's. *Vakfın çoğu bu huysuz genci plajda görmüştü. (37 letters) **Most of the religious endowment had seen the mean youth on the beach. *Fahiş bluz güvencesi yağdırma projesi çöktü. (38 letters) **The project of making fancy shirt guarantees rain collapsed. *Saf ve haydut kız çocuğu bin plaj görmüş. (33 letters) **The pure and bandit girl has seen a thousand beaches. Ukrainian * Чуєш їх, доцю, га? Кумедна ж ти, прощайся без ґольфів! ** Daughter, do you hear them, eh? Oh, you are funny! Say good-bye without knee-length socks. * (with apostrophe sign) Жебракують філософи при ґанку церкви в Гадячі, ще й шатро їхнє п'яне знаємо. ** The philosophers beg near the porch of the church in Hadiach, and we even know their drunk tent. Urdu * }} :ALA-LC: :Translation: In the cold, passing through an arid village, an irritable, influential and leisurely person saw some mermaid-like pythons. * ژالہ باری میں ر‌ضائی کو غلط اوڑھے بیٹھی قرأة العین اور عظمٰی کے پاس گھر کے ذخیرے سے آناً فاناً ڈش میں ثابت جو، صراحی میں چائے اور پلیٹ میں زرده آیا۔ Uyghur * ئاۋۇ بىر جۈپ خوراز فرانسىيەنىڭ پارىژ شەھرىگە يېقىن تاغقا كۆچەلمىدى. Uyghur Latin Script: Awu bir jüp xoraz Fransiyening Parizh shehrige yëqin taghqa köchelmidi. Those two roosters were not able to move to the mountain near Paris in France. * زۆھرەگۈل ئابدۇۋاجىت فرانسىيەنىڭ پارىژدىكى خېلى بىشەم ئوقۇغۇچى. Uyghur Latin Script: Zöhregül Abduwajit Fransiyening Parizhdiki xëli bishem oqughuchi. Zöhregül Abduwajit is a quite unpleasant student in Paris, France. Yoruba * Ìwò̩fà ń yò̩ séji tó gbojúmó̩, ó hàn pákànpò̩ gan-an nis̩é̩ rè̩ bó dò̩la. (all 25 letters with diacritics). Welsh * Parciais fy jac codi baw hud llawn dŵr ger tŷ Mabon. ** I parked my magic JCB digger full of water near Mabon's house. Only letters with diacritical marks and other national specific letters A variant tries to make a word or phrase containing at least all letters with diacritical marks: * Czech: ** Příliš žluťoučký kůň úpěl ďábelské ódy *** A horse which was too yellow moaned devilish odes ** Příšerně žluťoučký kůň úpěl ďábelské ódy *** Terribly yellow horse groaned devilish odes ** Hleď, toť přízračný kůň v mátožné póze šíleně úpí *** Lo! 'Tis a ghostlike horse in a feable pose groaning maddeningly ** Zvlášť zákeřný učeň s ďolíčky běží podél zóny úlů *** An exceptionally insidious pupil with dimples runs along the beehive zone ** Loď čeří kýlem tůň obzvlášť v Grónské úžině *** A ship is churning up water by the keel especially in the Strait of Greenland ** Ój, náhlý déšť teď zvířil prach a čilá laň běží s houfcem gazel k úkrytům. *** Oh, sudden rain has whirled dust now and a lively hind with a herd of gazelles is running to the shelters – only "foreign" letters q, w and x absents. ** Červený střízlíček a špinavá žlůva ďobali šťavnaté ocúny. *** Small red wren and a dirty oriole picked juicy autumn crocus. * Danish: ** Ærøål *** Eel from the island Ærø ** Færøbåd *** A Faroese boat ** Kødpålæg *** Meats ** Smørepålæg *** Spreads ** Blåbærgrød *** Porridge from blue berries ** Lærerhåndbøger *** Handbooks for teachers ** Forårsjævndøgn *** Spring equinox ** Efterårsjævndøgn *** Autumn equinox ** Masseødelæggelsesvåben *** Weapons of mass destruction * Esperanto: Eĥoŝanĝo ĉiuĵaŭde ("echo change every Thursday"), preskaŭ freŝa ĉeĥa manĝaĵo ("nearly fresh Czech food") * French: Ça me fait peur de fêter noël là, sur cette île bizarroïde où une mère et sa môme essaient de me tuer avec un gâteau à la cigüe brûlé. ("It frightens me to celebrate Christmas here, on this weird island where a mother and her kid are trying to kill me with a burnt hemlock cake.") (This was made by a Yahoo! Answers user and by no means is the shortest possible) * ("fuel oil recoil absorber") (which is also an isogram) * ("flood-proof mirror-drilling machine") * Icelandic: Sævör grét áðan því úlpan var ónýt ("Sævör cried earlier because the jacket was ruined") * Norwegian: Blåbærsyltetøy ("Blueberry jam") * Polish: Zażółć gęślą jaźń ("make fiddle's ego yellow") * Turkish: Şişli'de büyük çöp yığınları ("Large piles of garbage in Şişli") * Slovak: Päťtýždňové vĺčatá nervózne štekajú na môjho ďatľa v tŕní. (Five weeks old wolf-cubs nervously bark at my woodpecker in a shrub.) * Swedish: Räksmörgås ("Shrimp sandwich"), Ölälskaråsna ("Beer-loving donkey"), Läderfåtölj ("leather easy-chair"), Åland är österut, señor Müller ("Aaland Islands are Eastward, señor Müller") Sample font displays in other languages using pangrams Perfect pangrams from restricted sets Chemical element symbols It is not possible to make a perfect pangram out of current chemical element symbols, but it is possible using two disused ones. Unq, for unnilquadium, now known as rutherfordium, Rf, is in every pangram, as it is only one of two chemical symbols with a Q. The two Us in Uuq (ununquadium, now known as flerovium, Fl) prevent its use. The other letter necessitating disused symbols is J; the available symbols are J (for iodine, I), Jg (for argonium/hafnium, Hf), or Jo (for joliotium/dubnium, Db). Here is one of many possibilities using Jo: * Al, Bk, Cf, Gd, H, Jo, Mt, P, Si, Unq, V, W, Xe, Y, Zr Country codes All countries have a two letter ISO 3166-1 alpha-2 code. Here is an example of a pangram using these: * BD, CV, ET, FR, HN, IL, JP, KG, MX, QA, SO, UY, ZW Self-enumerating pangrams A self-enumerating pangram, or a pangrammic autogram, is a pangram which describes the number of letters it itself contains. The first such sentences were constructed in 1984 by Rudy Kousbroek and Lee Sallows. Initial letter pangrams An initial letter pangram is a sentence in which all the letters of the alphabet occur as first letter of each word - preferably in alphabetical order. Thus a sentence will count 26 words. Some examples in Dutch: * Achter Beatrix’ cementen demente echtgenoot fluisteren geen heiligen in Japanse kimono’s langzame mantra’s, noch preken quasi-intellectuele rijmpjesvertellers Sinterklaasachtige terzines uit versboeken, wel xylofoneren yogaleraren zangstukken. (Translation: Behind Beatrix demented husband made of cement whisper no saints in Japanese kimonos slow mantras, nor preach quasi-intellectual rhyme tellers Christmas-like tercets from verse books, but play yoga teachers vocal pieces on the xylophone). * Als buitenzintuiglijke chirurgen drugs en fantastische geestverruimende heroïne in jouw kop loslaten, mag Nederland, ondanks protesten, quota regulerend stellen tot uiterlijk voorbij waar xtc-slikkende yuppies zeggen. (Translation: If extrasensory surgeons release fantastic hallucinogenic drugs and heroin in your head, the Netherlands may set, despite protests, regulating quotas to the point where ecstasy swallowing yuppies say). A three-sentence example in English, containing three consecutive initial letter pangram sentences which alternate in descending, ascending, descending order: * Zidane, Yiddish xylophone wonder, vanquished undesirables through simply rendering quisling patterns on neatly maintained long keys, justly instigating heartfelt gratitude for exemplary deeds captured by audio. Adoring brilliant creativity, daring entrepreneurs funded grand halls, inducing judicious kibitzing, lessened measurably night one; perhaps quelled rapidly since tickets usually vanished when xylophonophilics yelled “Zidane!” Zealots yodeled xylophone whimsies, violently upending the standard rigor quieter patrons observed, neatly mutilating long-kept jive interactions, harmony gone, frantically enabling dire change by armfuls. References External links * Pangrams at rec.puzzles * A list of pangrams in several languages * Another account of Lee Sallow's efforts * Pangrams at Fun with Words * A pangram list * Pangram contest winners * "Daily Pangram" list by Craig Eliason